


Stay Forever

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, SlightAngst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Perhaps some things are not meant to be forever..
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 12





	Stay Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Remembered how oomf on Twitter said Lippie is kinda straight and early morning thoughts..
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

2001:

You were 5 years old. We met in the neighborhood playground one evening and I got accidentally hit by one of your handmade mudballs. I cried out in pain. Before my caretaker could even get to me, you were already by my side, softly rubbing the red area and comforting me into your not-so-big arms. It was a warm feeling that I could never have forgotten. I wish it would stay that way forever. 

2009:

You were 11 years old. You brought with you your best artwork that so many of your classmates have bullied you for. You were crying once again, so I decided to bring you to the nearby pet shop as a short break from your stressful environment. The first time I saw you genuinely smile, I wish it would have stayed that way forever. 

2016:

We were both young adults. On my first day of adulthood, you gave me a bunch of red roses, saying how they suit my tone the best. I laughed a little, without realizing the true depth of your actions. That night when we parted, I felt a slight hesitation coming from you. Perhaps it was a shame I didn’t chase you for it. I wish that feeling wouldn’t last forever. 

2027:

You look beautiful in that white dress. Sitting below the altar, you were gleaming so brightly with a man I’ve never seen before. Maybe the signs I’ve thrown out weren’t clear enough, but I wish this feeling wouldn’t last forever. 

One month before the wedding..

“Uhm.. Are you going to tell Jungeun how you feel towards her?” One of my closest high school classmates asked. 

“I- think I’ve already missed the opportunity to do so.” Fingers clenched tightly onto the glass cup. 

“You mean last summer?” 

“I guess..” My eyes look up, not willing to shed unwarranted eye sweat from the current conversation. 

“...Then what are you going to do now?” Her worried tone managed to provide consolation to me as I tried my best to remain calm. 

After a long time, I gave the most neutral answer I could come up with, before leaving my friend alone at the balcony on that cold windy night. 

On that particular night, the view was beautiful. Fireflies were everywhere around my apartment. Yet, a lingering emotion exists, causing unrest to me for the entire week after I received the invitation. 

Back to present..

I took up my bag and walked towards the happy bride of the day. As I’m each step nearer to the woman, my hand automatically reached out for a handshake. She was shocked by the formal greeting but nonetheless complied. Standing in the corner of the main hall, we exchanged a few words and both of us left on our own ways, with tears in our eyes. 

“Thank you for coming to my wedding, I really thought you’d never come.” The woman I loved smiled at me while trying to initiate a friendly hug. 

Silently declining the act, I replied. 

“The least I could do is to see you off happy with someone else, something.. I can’t do so personally.” I paused for a while, recollecting the thoughts in my head before continuing my statement. 

“Thank you for spending time with me, from your early childhood days all the way to the time now. I really appreciate it and I would most definitely keep them in the tightly locked memory chest of mine. I wish you all the best for the future.” I decided to end on a happy note, not wanting to ruin the celebrative environment around us as she stared onto me bewilderingly. 

Standing in silence, I took the right moment to come up with an excuse to leave the wedding in the most natural way. 

“Sorry I can’t stay any longer, I have to make a call to my boss.” 

Quietly excusing myself, I stepped out of the venue with big steps, knowing that at this point in time, both of us knew exactly what had happened for the past few years. 

That night when I left her wedding, the skies were beautiful as well. Even though there was mild rain, there wasn’t a feeling of uneasiness in me. I have already been set free and I was glad that horrible feeling didn’t stay within me forever.


End file.
